User talk:Pigbuster
Re: Vandals Well, I can't very well recommend myself. I haven't made enough edits on this Wiki to really be considered a worthy Admin, although I am quite active at checking it whenever I'm online...which is often when I'm not at work. It seems like that's whenever the little bastard vandals are on. I took over the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki by means of Wikia Adoption however, because the owner never did any editing or control of vandals and whatnot. I'd like to say that I've kept it in great working condition, and despite me being at work and falling behind on the influx of updates, I keep the control of vandals to a minimum or a non-existent number altogether. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling on before you think I'm trying to pitch myself for the job. Subrosian 23:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pages moved You might want to fix the location of Sollux Captor, which is currently at (no caps on the surname).—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 21:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for letting me know! --Pigbuster 21:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) More Vandals It seems more vandals are messing with pages again. Are there any people online with rollback abilities? I think you should actually give that to some people so that this crap can stop. Subrosian 04:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) lol no worrys i hate having people troll like thath..... ohh can you help us make our "homestuck ish thing " like the mspa wiki? w:c:cirquestuck:Main Page GhoastlyRobber 08:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How about I create a sandbox page for people to experiment with coding? That way, we won't accidently screw up the other pages. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Technically we already kinda have one. Two, actually, since I made a page called playground because I forgot that they're called sandboxes. Do what you like, though. --Pigbuster 17:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ah okay. Thanks. for the info. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Hi, there. I was wondering if you could clean out all the images with CfD tags? It'd be much appreciated, mm. ashdenej 14:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Jane Crocker page Umm you protected the page but you didn't revert the damage, also basically all the edits were unregistered users so maybe a semi-protect would have sufficed? Just throwing that out there. The Light6 01:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Oh you reverted it now, also to my edit? Cool, well at least I managed to do something before the page exploded. The Light6 02:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well... I didn't think this fandom was gonna edit the page so much until it got extremely unfunny (hint: it got unfunny after 2 edits). Oh well. --Rotcapmocknuj 02:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Navbox rewrite I've been trying to simplify the formatting of Template:Navbox Homestuck Characters so it's more balanced, but this requires using the standard WikiTable formatting rather than the extensive HTML entities we're currently employing. Check out the basic set up at User:Ryulong/Sandbox and tell me what you think.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely the better way to go, keep at it. The vertical spacing is a little larger than it is currently, but it's looking good. --Pigbuster 01:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I've implimented it on the template, but oh god those HTML entities. We need to come up with some other kind of template to nest in there so it doesn't look super retarded in the coding in the future. Go check it out. Also, it might be of some use if you semiprotected that template so an anon doesn't come along and fuck it up royally now that the coding is five billion times more complex.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::While I hate stepping on toes, I made Template:Navbox subgroup Homestuck Players and implimented it.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 02:52, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Image categories overhaul I've recently put together a rough proposal for overhauling the wiki's image categories; since it'd be a pretty big change, I'd obviously like to have admin input and opinions, if you can spare the time. Or at least, those admins who've actually been online in the last few months >_> May I ask you for the link of the troll maker you used for your troll's hair? On GHOASTLYROBBER, I used to have it but my old computer broke and I was wondering if you could help because I can't find it now. :I'm not sure what you're talking about, I've never used a troll maker. Pigbuster 20:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) New Admins Hey Pigbuster. On my talk page I asked if people were interested in becoming admins, because I have been the only active admin for a while now and I think it would be very helpful to have at least 2 more admins. Several people replied that they were interested and I think at least 1 of them is a perfect fit. So my question is, are you okay with having some additional admins, and if yes, would you like to be involved in the selection of them, or can I just pick someone? BitterLime 11:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I trust you to make the right decision, so go right on ahead! --Pigbuster 18:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Lower casing Do you think there could be some way to impliment lowercasing for links, such as if people wish to make it so "uu" differentiates from "UU" if made into a link? And tangentially, there needs to be some way so the custom title on Lord English properly aligns the billiard ball O.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 07:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :couldn't we just add transparent space at the bottom of the gif? 08:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Don't want to make the link code too complicated. You can use lowercase text in links with HTML tags, though, so I made this handy template: = Template:Uu. As for ... well, see for yourself! :p --Pigbuster 08:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I was trying to use span tags. I didn't think that the font tag would do the same thing. And nice formatting hack on .—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to be back-seat modding but... Should we really let people like just use the wiki to post their fantrolls? All this guy's ever done is upload stuff for his fantrolls.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 09:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh god .—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 09:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :There is currently discussion relating to policy about that if you wish to contribute: Forum:Policy on user page images The Light6 09:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Navbox coding? Do you think there's some way we can incorporate the collapsability options into the navbox here? Template:Navbox Homestuck Characters is getting really tall. I think that either just having the whole thing collapse like wikipedia:Template:Navbox, or having groups changed around and made to collapse like those in wikipedia:Template:Navbox with collapsible groups would be good.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well I wasn't expecting him to turn up but there he is and I guess fiddling and trying "Navbox with collapsible groups"? Which is what I would go for. I would say that making all subsections of the Navbox collapsible might be overkill and some of it might be better to seen by default so a basic idea: kids and trolls = non-collapsible, everything else (guardians, sprites, felt, midnight crew, etc) = hidden by a single collapse/expand button, unless the coding doesn't allow that. The Light6 02:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Done. I think you can add class="nocollapse" to some of the rows on Template:Navbox Homestuck Characters if you really don't want them to collapse but it'd probably be for the best to just hide the whole thing since that's what most wikis do. --Pigbuster 02:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it appears the whole kit and kaboodle is collapsing instead of individual groups within, which I guess is okay. I think it'd be good if we went with the collapsible group option, getting rid of the fifth column of organizational levels, and I believe that this will expand only that particular group when navigated to that page. But I've never really worked with collapsing that well. The nature of the navbox here and the cast growing every month necessitates the formatting we have now, though.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandal w:c:mspaintadventures:Special:Contributions/176.26.230.156 Only edits are vandalism. Think a ban is in order. Rabbeseking (talk) 20:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --Pigbuster (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Squarewave and Sawtooth I've been meaning to ask this for a while. Your displaypicture showed squarewave and sawtooth long long befor they were introduced in homestuck. I've been trying to find out where they were first shown, but had no luck so far. Was it on the forums or something? Or Andrews older work? You're the first person that came to my mind because your DP is actually where I first saw them. 03:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :It's a poster in Dave's room! Also I thought Pigbuster wasn't active anymore? 03:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :It was a poster in Dave's room, first seen . I latched onto them, making two animated avatars of them, getting Andrew to draw them for me in the first Homestuck book, and bringing them up whenever I could on forums and such. As far as I know I was one of the first to be a fan of them, before they were even actual characters. I just thought they looked cool (still disappointed that Sawtooth doesn't actually have a polygonal afro). Also I'm technically not active on this wiki anymore, but I still get emails when people edit one of my watched pages (this being one of them). --Pigbuster (talk) 04:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC)